


the tiny bit of happiness that is you

by aalphard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou are Good Friends, M/M, but they're also little shits, heck yeah, minor kuroken and bokuaka im just sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalphard/pseuds/aalphard
Summary: He doesn’t know the caller.That makes it easier for him to pretend that the call never happened. He could go back to sleep without feeling guilty because he didn’t know who was calling him. He could’ve dropped the phone onto the bedside table again and returned to his cocoon, nuzzling his pillows and drifting back to sleep.He didn’t do that.Daichi stared at his phone until it stopped buzzing. And even when it did, he couldn’t stop staring at it.Maybe it’s someone from class,he thought, still groggy.Maybe I should wait until they call again and then I’ll pick up and ask if I can help. Maybe I should ask why they thought calling someone at 3AM was a good idea. Or I could just go back to sleep.And that’s when his phone started to buzz once again.“Hello?”He wasn’t awake enough for this.“So I was thinking,” the man on the other side had said. “Do you think snails have feelings?”or daichi isn’t awake enough for so many existential questions from a stranger in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 283
Collections: Tsukishima smiling is a threat





	the tiny bit of happiness that is you

**Author's Note:**

> based on these prompts:
>
>> “i called the wrong number and started talking about some pretty personal stuff and now you’re invested in my life troubles but i don’t know who you are”
>> 
>> “hey you called this number at like 3am and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?”

He was most definitely _not awake enough_ for this.

It was dark and the clock by his bedside table said it was exactly 3:07AM and he was _so tired_ he could barely keep his eyes open. He always thought that three in the morning was the time you were supposed to, if not sleep, aimlessly look around the dark edges of your room and think about stuff you didn’t really want to think about when you were fully conscious – like the human nature, the meaning of life, what we perceive as the truth and the reason why people think about these things when, in fact, no one could properly explain why they ate what they ate for lunch if someone asked.

But today had been rough and he was exhausted and he could only think about cocooning himself in his blankets and _yes, finally_ , get some sleep. He hadn’t been sleeping well and to make things worse he still had a huge essay to write – but if he didn’t take a break and slept for a whole night without interruptions, he was sure to walk into his classroom Monday morning and throw a punch at his professor’s face. It’s not like he hated him or anything. He was just tired. So, _so tired._

He planned to sleep throughout the night – he even got his phone on silent mode. He wasn’t having anyone interrupting his _oh, so glorious sleep._ And still.

Still – he woke up when his phone started buzzing on his bedside table, the terrible noise making him open his eyes in annoyance and scan the dark room once again. He wasn’t really keen on thinking about human nature today. He wanted to sleep. But some jackass thought it was a good idea to call someone at three in the _fucking_ morning and Daichi swore in that moment, before he sat up and grabbed his phone, that he was going to kill whoever it was that dared to call.

He doesn’t know the caller.

That makes it easier for him to pretend that the call never happened. He could go back to sleep without feeling guilty because _he didn’t know who was calling him_. He could’ve dropped the phone onto the bedside table again and returned to his cocoon, nuzzling his pillows and drifting back to sleep.

He didn’t do that.

Daichi stared at his phone until it stopped buzzing. And even when it did, he couldn’t stop staring at it. _Maybe it’s someone from class_ , he thought, still groggy. _Maybe I should wait until they call again and then I’ll pick up and ask if I can help. Maybe I should ask why they thought calling someone at 3AM was a good idea. Or I could just go back to sleep._

And that’s when his phone started to buzz once again.

“Hello?”

He wasn’t awake enough for this.

“So I was thinking,” the man on the other side had said. “Do you think snails have feelings?”

* * *

He could swear he lost himself in the middle there because there was _absolutely no way_ a stranger would call him at 3AM to talk about nonsensical stuff when he was so tired already. And, by the hiccups he was hearing from time to time when Stranger-Danger stopped talking to ponder about some other weird thing, Daichi could tell he had been drinking. Would it be a dick move if he just to happened to press the wrong button to end the call? Because _man, he was_ so _tired_.

His eyelids flutter and he has to blink rapidly so they don’t close against his will.

Stranger-Danger had asked him the weirdest questions ever – and Daichi was even surprised by the fact that he wasn’t the only weirdo who thought about deep stuff when it was so late and he couldn’t sleep. It went from _do you think snails have feelings?_ to _have you ever asked yourself_ what _is a person?, because Aristotle said that humans are rational animals – but what about our feelings?, do you think he ever thought about that? what do you think is the meaning of life?_ because _no, hear me out: we all play a small part in the course of the world, so do you think it would’ve been better if we never existed in the first place?_ or _do you think it would’ve been better if you weren’t you?, like, if all of a sudden you woke up as someone else, wouldn’t that impact the world a tiny bit?_ and even _we only play this small part in the whole play that is the world but we manage to impact it a tiny bit because we exist and that’s already enough in the lives of the people that care about us, so it’s fine to play a small part, right?, because we won’t be forgotten even when we die because the ones we care about will still remember us._

The guy was completely nuts.

“Sorry I called you so late,” Stranger-Danger snorts and then clicks his tongue. “I started thinking about this stuff and I just…”

There’s a deep sigh and Daichi raises his eyebrows, sitting up. He waits for him to speak up again, but he doesn’t say anything – one, two, three, four seconds, and still nothing. Daichi is tempted to ask him to go on, but the words don’t come out. Maybe he was feeling lonely and put in random digits and Daichi was the unlucky guy who happened to have that one specific phone number.

“Maybe I never meant anything, right?” Stranger-Danger chuckles. And then he sniffs. “It’s just that… the universe is huge. I was just thinking that it doesn’t mean anything, whether we exist or not. If we’re happy or not. The milky way is a single galaxy in billions and we’re living in a tiny planet in a tiny section of our solar system in a tiny section of a single galaxy and that makes us almost ridiculously tiny and useless. And _still.”_

He inhales deeply and Daichi can hear a sob breaking out of his throat. His chest tightens and he doesn’t know why. He’s fully awake now, though, expecting him to go on, almost speaking up and urging him to do so. Maybe he lost his mind as well – he doesn’t know this guy, and here he is, completely invested in this nonsensical talk.

“Why do I hurt so much?” he sobs, voice cracking. “Why is it that it hurts so much even though I already knew it wasn’t going to work out? Why is it that I still think about his fingers running through my hair and his sweet voice lulling me to sleep?”

Oh.

So that’s what this whole thing was about. _Great._

“I don’t mean anything to the galaxy and I don’t mean anything to him and it’s been so long, so _why_ do I still think about him?” he finishes off with a huff. “What is the meaning of life?”

Daichi doesn’t know. He never got to an answer. “I don’t know. What do you think?”

Stranger-Danger giggles, still sniffing a bit. “I used to think it was _being happy_ but that’s too hard. How can someone just _be happy_ when there are so many horrible things happening every day? How can someone just decide they’re going to pursue happiness when there’s nothing to be happy for?”

“Aren’t you happy sometimes?”

“No. I’m dark and bitter,” he chuckles. “Except when I drink!”

Daichi chuckles. “Yeah, I can see that.”

Stranger-Danger is silent all of a sudden and Daichi wonders if he should start talking about something – but nothing comes to mind. He’s afraid to come off as insensitive by asking something as weird as _do you think snails have feelings?_ because this guy seems to be pretty hurt already. Daichi doesn’t need to make everything worse by saying the wrong things.

He steals a glance at the clock and instinctively yawns when he reads 3:59AM.

“You know,” he says, finally. “I’ve read somewhere that 4AM is the perfect time to get to know someone.”

He waits for an answer – it never comes.

Stranger-Danger is still there, and Daichi knows it because he can hear him breathing softly against the speaker, still sniffing. His heart hurts all of a sudden and he wants to ask him why he called him, where he got his number. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t say anything after that and he waits for an answer that never comes – because soon after that, Stranger-Danger hangs up on him.

He stares at his phone for solid ten minutes before realizing he’s not going to call him back.

And he doesn’t know why, but it bothers him. It bothers him because he doesn’t know what to make of what just happened – why did a stranger call him in the middle of the night to talk about _Aristotle_ , out of everything a drunk person could’ve talked about? Why did a stranger suddenly thought it was going to be a great idea to dump his nonsensical late-night thoughts on a stranger? And _why_ was Daichi so invested in this whole thing?

_Why_ does it make his heart hurt so much when he doesn’t even know this guy?

It’s 4AM and he can’t sleep.

He huffs, getting out of bed with a groan. _Here’s to another shitty day_ , he thinks. Because there are days you wake up and feel like you could conquer the world, like everything goes your way and there’s nothing to worry about – but there are other days where you want to murder everyone because it starts off wrong and you don’t know what to do. This is one of the bad days, Daichi thinks. There’s no way he’ll be able to concentrate in class today.

_Fuck._

* * *

He told himself it was just out of habit, checking his phone every ten seconds – and every time, he tried to hide his disappointment by chugging the crappy coffee from the cafeteria. He was sure he must’ve checked his phone at least a hundred times in the two hours he spent tucked inside that hot classroom, Kuroo snoring loudly next to him. He did it subconsciously, even – he told himself he wasn’t being creepy, but he couldn’t help but remember his sobs and sniffs. He was worried about someone he didn’t even know.

It was only when class ended that Daichi could finally breathe properly again, immediately grabbing his phone from his pocket and checking for any notifications. There were none. _Of course he wouldn’t contact you again_ , he thinks to himself. He must’ve been horrified – and Daichi didn’t have it within him to blame him.

“Man! That was exhausting!”

Daichi hums, nodding lightly. It’s not like either of them had paid attention, anyway.

“Wanna go grab a bite?” Kuroo suggests, stretching. “I’m starving. There’s a new diner around here and I’m dying to try them out.”

“Why don’t you take Kenma?”

Kuroo’s cheeks turn an unexpected shade of red and Daichi has to suppress a giggle. It’s not like he wouldn’t notice their timid glances and the way Kuroo would hide his smile behind his hands whenever he got a text from the other boy. Daichi wasn’t exactly experienced but he wasn’t an idiot – he could tell when something was going on.

“How do you know?”

“You’re not exactly subtle, man,” he chuckled. “You can go with him. I’ll just grab a panini and an espresso and then I’ll go home and drown myself in the thousand essays we have to write. But do tell if it’s any good and I might try it out sometime.”

“You sure?” he asks, cocking his head. “You’re kind of wasting your precious university years being stuck at home writing essays and eating paninis, man… I’m just saying…”

Daichi muffles a laugh, shaking his head. “I’m sure,” and then he adds: “Next time I might join you, though. You never know…”

Kuroo nods, a smirk tugging his lips up before he turns his back to Daichi and waves his hand in the air. He starts to think about how he _might_ actually be wasting his _precious university years_ , as he had said, and is about to take off on a run to reach Kuroo when his phone vibrates in his back pocket.

His heart races and he feels like it might escape through his throat.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi,” a shy voice answers.

It sounds so different than it did last night, he thinks. It’s soft and smooth and it does something to Daichi’s heart. He smiles, still standing in the middle of the hallway, and for a few seconds, he even forgets about his panini and espresso, about his essays and about the way Kuroo sounded _so disappointed_ that he hadn’t found anyone to share the double bed in his dorm room yet.

“Hi, stranger,” he answers back and Stranger-Danger giggles. “How’s your heart?”

It takes a few seconds before he answers.

“I don’t really remember anything from last night, to be honest,” he chuckles nervously and Daichi has to suppress his own laugh. _Of course he wouldn’t._ “I have a bad habit of making bad decisions when I drink and I thought I might have called my ex or something but all I saw was an unknown number and I’ve been debating whether I should call you or just pretend nothing happened but I guess I would’ve wanted an apology if someone called me at 3AM to talk about… things? I think?”

He still rambled when he was sober, Daichi notices. His voice was sweeter, though – it didn’t have that bittersweet tone, that sadness behind it all, and Daichi allows himself to wonder just how _badly_ he must’ve been hurting to let that agony pour out of him, to wreck his voice and make it into something entirely different. Alcohol worked wonders, he thought.

“You talked about some pretty heavy shit,” he says and the man chuckles. “You went from stupid questions to full-on existential crisis and I couldn’t sleep after that. I think you owe me a coffee or something.”

There’s a gasp before he answers.

“Y-yeah!” he shouts and Daichi is sure his eardrum might’ve burst. “I can do that! Definitely!”

“I’ll hold you to that promise, then,” he chuckles.

_But_.

“Oh,” he snorts. “But I don’t know you. How am I supposed to buy you coffee if I don’t even know who you are, oh-so-kind-stranger-who-let-me-vent-at-three-in-the-morning?!”

Daichi can’t contain his laughter, ignoring the weird glances people give him. This guy is _definitely_ short on a few fuses, he thinks. He thinks about teasing him, telling him he hung up on him when he tried asking about him but decides not to. It would be fun to see his reactions when he finally found out just how weird he’d been the night before. And maybe – _just maybe_ – Daichi wondered if he was good looking. Maybe he wondered if he’d like to talk to him about that guy who broke his heart and ask him if he’d like him to fix it for him. Just maybe.

He didn’t say anything, though.

“So…” the guy giggled along with Daichi. “Who are you?”

“Now you ask,” he teases and he can almost hear the pout. “Hi, Stranger-Danger, I’m Daichi. Nice to meet you.”

“ _Stranger-Danger?!”_ he snorts. “Was I so weird that you couldn’t come up with a better name for me?”

“ _Well_ , you did call a stranger at 3AM and started talking about snails and feelings and galaxies and _holy shit_ , man!”

“Shut up,” he giggles and Daichi lets his own lips slide up, cracking into a smile. “No, you know what? I won’t tell you my name. I’m going to be Stranger-Danger, then.”

“Wha–! No, that’s just unfair!”

“You were the one who came up with it, _Daichi.”_

If he was being honest, the way he pronounced his name, the way it rolled off his tongue – it made heat pool in the pit of his stomach and he wondered just how many different ways he could get him to say it. In how many different situations he could hear him saying his name – giggling, whispering, _moaning_ , even – and it only made it worse because _fuck_.

“Alright,” he sighs, finally. “Stranger-Danger it is, then.”

“Great!” he giggles once again. “Hm, let’s see. Are you a university student? I can hear lots of people talking behind you. Something about… amendments? Law, huh?”

“You creep.”

“Oi!”

“I’m just saying, man, that’s weird,” he teases and Stranger-Danger giggles along with his own chuckle. “Are _you_ a university student? I don’t hear anything but your voice. Oh! I know! You’re probably a serial killer and you’re trying to lure me in with your fucked up reverse psychology. Definitely stranger-danger right there.”

“Are you always like that?” he asks – and there’s a hint of amusement behind his words and Daichi can’t help but smile.

“What? Unbelievably charming? Yeah, all the time.”

He giggles. “You’re such a weird guy.”

“Says the guy who called a stranger at 3AM to talk about snails and galaxies.”

“Alright!” he snorts and Daichi can hear him gasping for air. “Are there any good cafés around you?”

“Why? So you can use your serial killer instincts and find out whether you should kill me or not?” he chuckles and the man on the other side sighs. Daichi thinks he must’ve shaken his head in disbelief and he couldn’t help but giggle to himself. “Hm, I think there is one. I can text you the address and we’ll see if I can trust you enough to meet up with you.”

“You were the one who said I owed you a coffee, Daichi…” he giggles and his voice is the sweetest thing Daichi has ever heard. “Make up your mind!”

_Touché._

* * *

Stranger-Danger’s texts contained lots of typos.

Daichi found out he had silver hair and hazel eyes – he said it would be easier to find him in the crowded café knowing what he looked like. He found out he had a mole beneath one of his eyes and that his hair sometimes stood up weirdly as if it was an antenna. He found out he liked to sit at the back, where people didn’t really go to because he liked to sip his coffee slowly, without having to worry about people talking loudly next to him. _Doesn’t that make you a loner?_ , Daichi had asked and Stranger-Danger answered with a smiling face.

That _fucker._

He tells himself he’s not nervous, he’s just overly-cautious. He stands in front of the café for a few minutes before finally gathering enough courage to go inside. It crossed his mind a few times, actually, sending Kuroo his location so he could find him if he didn’t get home safely today. Not that he expected that quirky stranger who wrote _basicly_ instead of _basically_ to be any kind of threat.

His plan was to get to the back of the café as quick as he could, scanning the room for silver hair that stood up weirdly like an antenna. That’s what he was told to do, after all.

But he didn’t need to.

He didn’t need to because the weird stranger who had silver hair standing up weirdly as if it was an antenna, who had a _lovely_ mole beneath one of his eyes and that was definitely prettier than what Daichi had imagined stood right in front of him, bent over the counter and happily chatting with the orange-haired barista, who wore a lilac apron and a nametag with a smiley face drawn on it.

“Welcome!” the boy said cheerfully, as soon as the bell chirped.

“Hey,” was all Daichi could muster.

What was he supposed to say? _So that’s what you look like, Stranger-Danger. Who would’ve guessed a potential existentialist serial killer could look so adorable, huh?_ Definitely not saying that.

“What can I get for you?” he asks excitedly.

_Right_ , he thinks. _I should order something._

The smell of black coffee swirls around him and Daichi’s stomach growls. He _was_ , in fact, going to grab a coffee and then head home. It’s not that different from his initial plans, is it? He nods at the boy, walking to the counter. The shop is almost empty, just three or four people sat at the back, mumbling as quietly as possible on their phones, some typing furiously. _It’s tough being a University student_ , Daichi thinks.

“An espresso, please,” he says, finally, feeling his pockets trying to find his wallet.

“Judging from the bags under your eyes, I suppose I should make it as strong as possible?” the boy smiles as he looks down to the computer. Daichi snorts.

“Do I really look that tired?”

“Just a little bit,” he chuckles childishly, nodding.

Daichi chuckles when the boy asks for his name and ends up having to scribble over it lots of times because _apparently_ Daichi is a very hard name to write. When he finally gets it right, he looks up at him, eyes sparkling, and shoots him his brightest smile – and for a few seconds, Daichi is afraid he’s blind.

“I’ll be right back with your drink!”

“Hinata,” the silver-haired man says, that sweet and smooth voice making Daichi’s knees weak.

“Oh,” the boy giggles, nodding rapidly. “On it!”

And it’s only when the orange tuff disappears that he turns towards him. His eyes are much prettier than the image he had of them – and it lures him in, somehow. His lips look soft and his cheeks are a nice shade of pink. Daichi wants to ask him why the hell he spent his nights thinking about a guy who broke his heart when he could easily have anyone he wanted with his eyes alone. _Fuck_ , he thinks, blinking out of his haze. _This isn’t good._

“Daichi?” he chuckles.

“Yeah,” Daichi huffs. “Hi there, Stranger-Danger. How are you now that you’re no longer intoxicated?”

He hums, resting his head on his hands, glancing at Daichi playfully. “Well, aren’t you _something?!”_

Daichi wants to scream.

“Wha–”

“Why were you alone last night, Daichi? Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“No…”

“A boyfriend, then?”

“N-no…”

He chuckles. “Well, that makes two of us, then! So that’s why you picked up my call. Were you hoping for a booty call? Sorry to disappoint you with the whole existentialist stuff. I tend to get _deep_ at night.”

Daichi catches the suggestiveness and a grin tugs his lips up. He shakes his head and Stranger-Danger laughs, throwing his head back. Daichi watches his Adam’s apple bob in his throat and suddenly it’s a little hard to breathe.

It doesn’t take too long before the boy comes back, happily trotting towards them with two cups in his hands. There is his espresso, being laid out in front of him, and there is another cup, seemingly a gingersnap frappuccino. Which is also laid out in front of him. He furrows his brows.

“I didn’t order that,” he says. “I also didn’t pay for it, so I mean…”

“Oh, don’t worry! Suga-san said you’d probably like that,” he giggles, glancing at the silver-haired man.

_Suga-san_.

There’s a loud string of curses coming from behind the staff’s door and a black-haired man pops his head out and screams nasty words at the sweet boy who stood in front of the register. He yells at him _passionately_ – or, rather, _furiously_ – and Daichi wonders just how many times he has called the poor boy a dumbass in the span of a minute.

It’s only when the boy pops his head back inside and the orange-haired boy – _Hinata_ , if Daichi’s poor memory could hold on to this information – eagerly follows him to see what’s wrong that Daichi realizes what’s going on.

He finally looks at the hazel eyes that seem to be watching his every move. He doesn’t know whether he should smile or simply nod back. He doesn’t know if he should take it or just leave it there. Maybe he should slide it across the counter so _Suga-san_ could have it instead.

But he likes gingersnap frappuccinos.

“Thank you,” he says, and the man in front of him smiles softly. “But how did you know?”

“Know what?”

“This,” he shakes the cup lightly. “It’s my favorite. How did you know?”

He smiles, tilting his head to the side and biting his bottom lip, shrugging. “Did you know that eighty percent of people who enjoy drinking dark coffee also enjoy bitter beverages?”

Daichi opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

“ _And_ , did you know that most bitter beverages contain ginger? Even if just a tiny bit?”

“Is that so?” he snorts. “So, what? Do I look like a frappuccino lover or did you just think I needed something bittersweet after you kept me up all night with your talk of snails and galaxies and lost loves and the meaning of life?”

“Hm, I wonder…” he smiles. “But frappuccino drinkers are always full of energy. Take Hinata as an example. He only drinks vanilla frappuccinos and he adds three extra pumps! I mean, the guy is on a constant sugar rush. Maybe you just needed a boost…”

“And how do you know I’m not? I’m allowed to be tired after a stranger kept me up talking about deep shit, right?”

He giggles. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

And then he stares at him, inch by inch, hazel eyes burning his face – and he tells himself his cheeks aren’t actually burning, it’s just that his gaze is too much and he’s aware of every subtle change in his expression and he doesn’t know if he likes it or not because _fuck_ , he’s so much _more_ than Daichi thought he would be.

“Frappuccino drinkers are also very fashionable,” he winks and Daichi almost spits out his coffee.

“Are you suggesting that I’m not?” he lays his cup down. “Because, you know, you haven’t seen the best of me yet, _Suga-san_.”

His cheeks turn red and Daichi’s heart flips over inside his chest.

“I didn’t say you weren’t,” he almost mewls, letting his head tilt to the side a bit. He smiles wickedly, and Daichi can see his tongue poking out of his mouth. “In fact, frappuccino drinkers are also really outgoing, extroverts, people’s person and all that. You’re quite the stereotypical frappuccino drinker, Daichi… so why are you hiding behind a lame cup of espresso?”

Daichi opens his mouth. And he closes it again.

“Is that a bad question?” the man asks him, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m not hiding,” he answers, finally, because he _isn’t_ , not really.

It’s not like there’s a deep psychological meaning behind his coffee choices. It’s not like he actively thinks about the eighty percent of people that enjoy bitter beverages just because they enjoy a cup of black coffee now and then. This is ridiculous, he wants to say, because this whole thing is made-up and you’re just messing with me. Why did you call me? _How_ did you get my number?

But he doesn’t say anything.

Instead, he sips his espresso and looks away. Hazel eyes still look at him, watching his every move as if he’s waiting for him to do something out of the ordinary so he can enlighten him with another made-up fact.

“I was broken up with six months ago,” he says, and Daichi can’t help but roll his eyes towards him once again. His cheeks are a nice shade of pink and he’s not looking at Daichi anymore, eyeing the counter. “He said I wasn’t what he was expecting, that I didn’t really meet his standards, which is stupid because we’d been together for two years already. And he got a new boyfriend a week later. That’s why I was hurting. _Am_ hurting, actually…”

Daichi doesn’t say anything.

“I put in random digits last night, I think,” he chuckles, shaking his head. “I deleted his number but I still know it by heart. That’s stupid, isn’t it? I was so drunk and I just wanted to talk to him one more time…”

“But you got me instead,” Daichi says, almost in a whisper.

“I got you instead,” he giggles, looking at him once again.

Tears are pooling in his eyes and Daichi feels something crushing his heart, making it hard to breathe. He sniffs and wipes away his tears, doing his best to smile sweetly at Daichi and tilting his head to the side.

“Hi, Daichi,” he says, giggling once again. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you!”

Daichi smiles.

* * *

Daichi isn’t awake enough for this.

He doesn’t think he ever will be.

He loves his friends, he really does, but sometimes they make it hard for him to _actually_ love them. And that’s the case when he didn’t even manage to _shower_ before leaving for class because Koushi kept him up all night talking about biochemistry and puppies – two things that, according to him, were correlated. Daichi didn’t try to question him – he knew better than that ever since the _snails have feelings too, you know?!_ incident.

“We’re just looking out for you, man!”

He stares back at Kuroo with an arched brow. Then, he sighs.

“What? By keeping track of my sex life?!”

Kuroo nods while Koutarou sips his tea.

“We think you’re a little depressed lately and maybe not having sex for so long is the reason why you’ve been looking like death…”

Daichi shoots him a glare.

“What?! It’s a physiological matter, man! Sexual activity induces serotonin production. You know, the happy hormone. It’s science! You’re cranky because you’re not getting laid, it’s not my fault.”

“So what you guys are trying to tell me is that I’m suffering from a chronic illness called blue balls that makes me look like death itself?” Daichi snorts. “Is that it?”

“It’s not your balls, man,” Kuroo whispers, closing his eyes for a second. Koutarou does the same and Daichi just _knows_ they’re making fun of him.

“It’s your heart,” Koutarou finishes, reaching out to him.

He shakes his head while both of them start to laugh, throwing their heads back. He loves his friends, really, but it’s in moments like these that he starts to doubt his capacity to do so. Because it’s in moments like these that he wants to throw them off a bridge or something because they are _so fucking annoying_.

They were supposed to be having lunch. They were supposed to be talking about their group project but they just won’t shut up about Daichi’s sex life and making fun of him because he still hasn’t brought anyone home or because he’s not brave enough to ask someone out.

“And why are you concerned about that?” he asks.

Both of them exchange glances.

“Well, I’m kind of going out with Kenma now,” Kuroo says, resting his face on his hands.

“And I’m…” Koutarou looks down. “Kind of trying to work things out with Akaashi.”

“You’ve been saying that ever since we graduated,” Daichi points out and Koutarou pouts. “It’s not like it’ll change anything if you guys suddenly have boyfriends, though. I’m cool with it. It’s not like I’m going to feel left out or anything.”

Both of them are looking at him with raised eyebrows and Daichi snorts.

“What?”

“You don’t have any other friends,” they say in unison.

“That’s…” _not true_ , he wants to say. But it is. “Yeah, alright. But it’s not like it’ll change anything! Now I’ll just know you guys are having sex with the guys you always talk to me about.”

“Daichi…”

“No, it’s fine!” he chuckles. “And I might have met someone, you never know…”

While he sips his own coffee, he tries not to pay too much attention to the fact that both of them were now staring at him as if they’re trying to force him to say something, _anything_ , about this mysterious new person in his life. He’s not giving it to them, he decided. He’s going to let them go crazy over it for calling him out on his moodiness.

So when he puts his cup down, he looks at them for a few seconds before sighing.

“Hey, Kuroo?”

“Yes!”

He has to hold back his laughter. Teasing them is going to be _so much fun_.

Because Daichi doesn’t tell his friends about the beautiful silver-haired man who has the loveliest hazel eyes he has ever seen. He doesn’t tell them about the adorable mole he has under his left eye and doesn’t tell them about the hours he’s spent watching it move when his cheeks move up as he smiles excitedly, talking about something Daichi isn’t particularly interested in.

Because he doesn’t tell them that, for the past few weeks, he’s been meeting up with the weird guy who called him randomly at 3AM to talk about nothing in particular, hoping he’d get someone else on the other side of the line. He doesn’t tell them that they met under ridiculously ridiculous circumstances but still meet up every single day and spend hours talking to each other.

Because he doesn’t tell them that he _might_ be finally starting to see why they were bugging him so much to find someone and finally share the double bed in his dorm room. Because he doesn’t tell them he dreams about it sometimes – how his head would fall back against Daichi’s pillows and how he’d try to muffle his sounds, how they’d intertwine graciously and how amazing it would feel.

He doesn’t tell them any of that. Instead, he settles with: “Are you going to eat that?”

Kuroo slides his plate towards him with a sigh, closing his eyes and resting his head on his hands. Koutarou slacks back on his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Daichi hums happily, reaching forward to grab the untouched sandwich when his phone vibrates in his back pocket.

He pretends not to notice their interested glances, the way they try to make it seem like they’re not looking and the way they fail miserably at it. He grabs his phone and can’t help the smile that softens his expression when he reads the ridiculous nickname Koushi saved his contact as.

“Oh?” he hears both of them saying at the same time and he doesn’t even have it within him to get mad. Koushi is ridiculously cute – and he might be falling for him harder than he intended to.

“Is our boy finally coming out of his cage?” Kuroo pretends to cry, covering his face with his hands and Koutarou giggles along with him. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“As if I’d be telling you,” Daichi snorts. “Don’t you guys have boyfriends to meet up with?”

He tunes out of their conversation, staring at the long text Koushi sent him about his day. He started doing this right after that first day, and when Daichi got home they talked on the phone for a couple of hours before Koushi said he needed to finish an essay. Daichi enjoyed listening to him talking about his day – or just about _anything_ , really, it didn’t matter. His voice was so soft he felt like he was floating.

They were supposed to meet up today, but Koushi got held back in one of his classes and told him he’d send him a text when he was finally free – and that might have been the only reason he agreed to grab lunch with his friends. Apparently, they were all ditched by their dates today.

“So,” Kuroo puts one of his hands in front of the screen and Daichi adverts his attention to him, finally. “Have you done it yet?”

“Why are you always so indecent?”

Koutarou snorts. “That’s why Kenma’s avoiding you, man…”

“As if you’re any better, you perverted owl.”

Daichi wants to go back in time and tell himself to _not_ approach these two guys, to _not_ answer them when they come up to him because _this_ isn’t worth it. He rolls his eyes and tries to get back to his text, tries to immerse himself in the comfortable atmosphere of this adorable guy called Sugawara Koushi, but Kuroo’s hand is still in the way.

“So?” he raises his eyebrows, smirking down at Daichi. “Who is it?”

“No one you know,” he says.

“Oh, lover-boy is going out of his comfort zone,” he jokes. “Do tell, then…”

“Why are you guys suddenly being so pushy?” he snorts. “It’s not like I’m dating him or anything. And even if I _was_ , in fact, getting laid, what’s in it for you?”

“You’d be less of an ass if you were, though,” Koutarou snickers, squinting at him.

“Why am I still friends with you again?”

“Because we’re handsome,” Kuroo points out.

Daichi rolls his eyes, returning his attention to his phone, batting Kuroo’s hand away. He pouts, slouching back into his chair. They start talking about whatever thing their professor lectured them about last period but Daichi isn’t paying attention – not when he has a text from Koushi asking if they can meet up in… what? Ten minutes?

He’s on his feet before he can think of what to do.

“What’s up?”

Daichi snickers. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

And before they can come up with an answer, Daichi is already running out of the diner and towards that adorable café just down the block that has become, in such a short time, his favorite place to be – not for the coffee, not for the cozy atmosphere. But because he gets to meet a pretty boy called Sugawara Koushi who has the most beautiful silver hair and the most adorable little mole beneath his left eye.

The sky is cloudless and Daichi wonders why they haven’t gone anywhere else, why they’re always tucked in, sat across from each other and sipping their own drinks. Daichi still orders his espresso every day, but Koushi always manages to make him give in and take a sip out of his drink. He orders something new every day – almond milk honey flat white, cinnamon dolce latte, cocoa cloud macchiato, white chocolate mocha, vanilla flavored cappuccino, caramel macchiato and overall sweet things. Sometimes Daichi wanted to ask him if he ever got any cavities from how much sugar he was taking in with these drinks.

He’s gotten used to the café’s atmosphere by now. Whenever he opened the door, the tiny bells clanged nicely and he was usually greeted by the orange-haired and overly excited boy, although sometimes the dark-haired and not-so-friendly boy took his place behind the register. Koushi would usually be crouched on top of the counter, chatting happily with them, although sometimes he’d prefer the silent spot at the very back, and Daichi would usually find him reading a book or looking out of the window, head moving slowly along with the music he’d be listening to.

That’s why, when he opens the door and is greeted by Kageyama, he smiles and waves lightly. Hinata jumps in excitement behind him, throwing his hands in the air and giggling childishly, earning himself a scold from the dark-haired boy. Daichi always finds himself wondering how they managed to keep their jobs when they’re always fighting like that in front of the customers.

“The usual?” he asks, already introducing it on the computer.

Daichi hands him the money and smiles at Hinata, who jumps up in excitement behind the counter. He doesn’t realize he’s eyeing the shop, vigorously looking for the silver hair he’s come to like so much, until Kageyama clears his throat from the other side of the counter, handing him his drink.

“Sugawara-san hasn’t arrived yet,” he says, trying his best to smile.

“Leave the smile out, Kageyama! I already told you it creeps people out, you dumbass!”

“Who’s a dumbass, you dumbass?”

He snorts, picking up his cup and making his way towards the back of the café – towards their usual table. He sits down and looks out the window, just like Koushi’s done so many times while waiting for him. Daichi tries to think about what he’d think about while waiting – if he thought about the usual existential stuff he always liked to talk about or if he ever thought about him, if he ever thought about going out and doing something other than sit inside and sip different types of coffee every day.

He wonders if Koushi ever thought about him the way he thought about the guy he cried over when they first spoke on the phone. The thought makes something unpleasant pool in the pit of his stomach and he tries to drown it by sipping his coffee. He tells himself that’s why he doesn’t notice the man sliding in front of him, perking his head up on his hands and staring at him as if he’s a work of art. He tells himself that’s why he doesn’t notice when he tilts his head to the side and smiles lovingly at him.

“Hello, stranger,” he says and Daichi almost jumps.

“Oh,” he huffs. “I didn’t see you coming.”

“Clearly,” Koushi giggles, still looking up at him lovingly. _This is bad for my heart_ , Daichi thinks. “So…”

“So?”

Koushi looks out the window. He didn’t get anything – which is odd because _first of all_ , he was hardly ever late. But if he _was_ , he would always show up with ridiculous drinks and a slice of cake or a donut or a cinnamon roll. But today he’s just sat there, across from him, not even looking Daichi in the eyes and it makes something twist in his stomach.

And when he finally _does_ look at him, Daichi starts to worry. His eyes are _sad_ and it’s only then that he notices how puffy they are, how his nose seems to be a little _redder_ than usual. His heart is being crushed and he doesn’t know what to say.

“He called me today,” he says and suddenly Daichi doesn’t remember how to breathe. “He, uh… might have called me over. You know…”

Daichi did.

Koushi looks down, letting his hair fall in front of his face, and for a second, none of them say anything. None of them make any sound and they can only hear the sound of the coffee machines working, a few people talking in front of them, and the occasional _Hinata, you dumbass, that’s not how you do it!_ coming from the front of the café. Daichi isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say – or even if he _should_ say anything at all.

“I cried a lot. And then I told him to piss off,” he chuckles and Daichi lets out the breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding. “And then I kept asking myself whether I should’ve gone, whether I should’ve seen him this one last time.”

“You didn’t get held back in class,” Daichi says and Koushi nods, cheeks turning pink.

_Of course he wouldn’t_ , he thinks, _it was stupid of me to think he would._ It shouldn’t have bothered him, but it did – and he hated it. Something had started to burn at the pit of his stomach, lurching around and making him feel sick. _Maybe it’s what people call jealousy_ , Daichi thinks, closing his eyes for a second. He hates it.

“I didn’t know what I wanted to do,” he sighs, looking out the window again. “But as soon as he started talking weird stuff I just. I kept seeing your face and it was _so weird_ because there he was on the other side of the line talking about how we’d entangle ourselves and I could only think about you and our coffee dates and the way you said my name and _your laugh_ and I just…”

_Hold on._

“It was so weird,” Koushi continues, closing his eyes and allowing a chuckle to burst through his throat. “And then I told him he could go find someone else to suck up to him and that I already had someone else.”

_Hold the fuck up._

“I just couldn’t wait to see you after that call,” he admits, opening his eyes again and looking over at Daichi. “Do you think that’s weird?”

Daichi wants to scream.

He thinks, right then, that he’ll never be awake enough for the hurricane that is Sugawara Koushi – because he talks too much, because his voice is smooth and charming and Daichi could die happy if it was the last thing he heard before he went to bed each night and the first thing he heard in the morning. Because his face is _too much_ , because his eyes are the most _beautiful_ thing Daichi has ever seen and he doesn’t think he ever wants to look at anyone else when he’s got such a handsome man sat right in front of him like that.

It’s only when he _actually_ looks at him that he sees the tears running across his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I think I got overwhelmed when you called this _our coffee dates_ and I kind of didn’t really pay attention to the rest.”

He did, though. He remembered every single syllable that came out of his mouth – _especially_ the part when he said that _he already had someone else_. Koushi snorts and Daichi can only muster a huff in response because he doesn’t know how to react to any of that.

“You’re so precious,” is what Koushi says and Daichi is absolutely sure he died and this is the afterlife. “Weren’t you thinking of this as our daily coffee dates?”

He nods.

“Is that weird? What I just said, I mean…”

“No, not at all,” Daichi chuckles.

But _it is_ , it’s so weird Daichi wants to punch himself in the face because Koushi’s ex-boyfriend called him hoping he’d come over and let him do whatever he pleased with him because maybe he could’ve had that if he wasn’t already meeting up with Daichi every day. All of a sudden, Daichi feels heat pool up in his tummy and he decides right then that he doesn’t like that one bit.

Koushi is looking up at him through his lashes, blinking lazily and Daichi thinks that, even with the puffy eyes and seemingly runny nose, he’s still stunning. Even with the reddish nose and pale and chapped lips, he’s still ethereally gorgeous. He doesn’t tell him any of that, though.

“Would you think it’s weird if I told you that I’m starting to like you?” Koushi says almost in a whisper, voice so low Daichi almost doesn’t hear him. But he does. He does and his mind is combusting.

“Didn’t you like me ever since I called you Stranger-Danger and forced you to buy me a coffee?”

He was trying to be funny, trying to make this conversation a bit less heart-wrenching, a bit less serious. He knows that wasn’t the right choice to make when Koushi sighs, dropping his head and refusing to look up at him for a few seconds. _Great idea, you moron_ , he thinks to himself.

“I’m serious here, Daichi,” his voice is strained and not at all smooth or sweet. It seems like the words were choked out and it’s only when Koushi finally looks up that Daichi realizes just how out of the loop his question had been. He’s wrecked in the worst way possible. “It’s fine if you think it’s weird, if you don’t really see me that way. I’m just…”

“I’m not coming here every day for the coffee, you know?” he says. Koushi’s eyes widen and Daichi feels a lump in his throat. “You don’t have to overthink these things. I’m doing this because I like you and I like being around you, so cut me some slack.”

He giggles, tilting his head to the side. “I was talking about a different kind of like, though…”

“And how do you know I wasn’t?”

Koushi seems to be taken aback, letting his hands fall onto his lap, mouth hanging open. He gulps down and Daichi watches his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as if it moved in slow motion. He feels his cheeks burn and it’s hard to breathe, but he feels like it’s now or never – if he doesn’t say it now, he won’t ever be brave enough to do it.

“I come here every day just so I can see your face and listen to your voice because it’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. I drink your weirdly sugary drinks and sometimes I think you’re short on a few fuses but that’s what makes you interesting," he takes a deep breath, not daring to look up at the hazel eyes that burn his face. “I like listening to your stories about your friends and I even like when you call me randomly at 3AM to talk about something deep when in reality I’m not even a person by then. I’m never awake enough for it and I never fully understand what you mean but I like being the person you turn to when it’s late and you can’t sleep and you can’t help but think about the meaning of life or something equally profound. And I was okay with the fact that we were friends because, _hell_ , we’ve only known each other for two weeks and we met because you called a random number at 3AM but I like being around you and I like… _you._ ”

He huffs, catching his breath. Koushi doesn’t say anything and Daichi thinks about all of the things he wants to tell him – about how he thinks about him first thing in the morning and how he always makes sure his phone isn’t on silent so that he can hear it ringing if Koushi called him in the middle of the night. About how he always thinks about kissing that adorable mole on his face and how he’d like to kiss him whole if only he’d let him.

“Being able to know you was enough for me,” he continues, finally looking up.

Koushi isn’t crying, but Daichi knows he’s about to. There are tears pooling up already and he’s pouting, deliberately avoiding looking him in the eyes. For a second, Daichi thinks he might’ve said something wrong and panic starts to pool in his stomach, flooding his bloodstream until his heart is pounding and he’s momentarily deaf.

And then Koushi sighs – _hard_ – and the tears start to pour down his cheeks.

“You are so unfair,” he sniffs. “So, so unfair!”

Daichi wants to ask him _why_ , wants to keep on talking about every little detail about him that makes him _mad_ , but he doesn’t know how because he’s scared to do something wrong, because he already made him cry and that wasn’t what he wanted to do, not at all, but there he is, and there is Koushi, bawling his eyes out and he doesn’t know what to do. He was never good with feelings and he doesn’t know how to handle it.

It’s only when Koushi giggles through his tears that Daichi starts to feel his heart calming down and slowly easing into a rhythm once again. Breathing is still hard, but at least now he can hear something other than his own heartbeat ringing in his eardrums like some kind of weird music.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi says. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, I just…”

“So unfair,” he keeps repeating over and over again. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I like being with you and I like when you make me drink your ridiculously sweet drinks and I like being able to come here and have fun with the two dorks in charge of the register and I like being able to make you smile and I didn’t want to say anything that might make you uncomfortable…”

At Koushi’s raised eyebrows, Daichi sighs. “I know you’re heartbroken still. I know you sometimes think about him late at night and I didn’t want to make things worse or make you hate me. I’m also kind of inexperienced and I don’t really know how to proceed in situations like these so I thought I’d just stick around for as long as I could.”

Hazel eyes burn him and he’s embarrassed all of a sudden. He’s never been one to talk about feelings and it only makes it worse that Koushi doesn’t say anything back. He doesn’t know if he’s sniffing or crying or giggling anymore because he’s a _mess_ and Daichi thinks he might have to go up to the two boys on the register and ask them for a few napkins so Koushi can wipe his tears.

“Daichi,” he whispers.

“Yeah!”

“Do you want to ask me out?” he asks and Daichi feels his heart stopping for a minute. _Huh?_ “I mean. Did you ever think about it? In these two months.”

He did.

So many times.

When they went out for coffee in the middle of a rainstorm just so he could see his smile. It didn’t matter that he was soaked and he got a scolding from Kuroo because he got their textbooks soaked as well. It didn’t matter that for the next few days he had a sore throat because Koushi treated him to ginger tea so that he’d get better soon. He even bought him a scarf.

When they met up by accident in one of those days they had agreed not to meet up but did anyway. And they sat on another table and drank each other’s drink – Koushi complained a lot about his black coffee and the way he didn’t add sugar to it. In return, Daichi teased him about the amount of sugar in his drink and asked if he hated his dentist.

When they talked to each other on the phone every night even if one of them had an exam or a presentation the next day because Daichi wanted to hear his voice and his deep thoughts, wanted to know what he thought about Aristotle and Descartes, wanted to know how he felt about extraterrestrial beings and if he ever thought about the human nature as it is. He wanted to know everything there was to be known about the thunderstorm that was Sugawara Koushi and his urge knew no bounds.

He settles it with a low, “Yeah…”

Koushi smiles and even though his eyes are puffy and his nose is red and running, Daichi thinks he’s beautiful. His hair falls down in beautiful silvery waves and his eyes are sparkling and _fuck_ , Daichi’s fallen harder than he thought he would. He’d never hear the end of it from Kuroo and Koutarou.

“I’d very much like to punch you right now,” he says. Daichi gulps. “But I’m also really happy.”

“Wait, what?”

“Why didn’t you just _ask?”_ he pouts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “It’s not like it would end up being much different than what we’re already doing, right?”

“ _Wait”_

“Hi, Daichi,” he keeps going, smirking. Daichi thinks his heart is about to explode. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. Would you like to grab dinner with me sometime?”

Daichi thinks he’ll never be awake enough to keep up with him, because not even the strongest and most bitter coffee in the world could ever prepare him for the sight before him as soon as these words left those adorable and slightly chapped lips.

Because Koushi’s eyes are slightly darker and the grin tugging his lips up is something Daichi wouldn’t ever be prepared for, he thinks. Because the mere sight of it makes something jump around in his stomach and heat pools up in his bloodstream and it’s too much for him to think straight when he’s staring at him as if he’s a carnivore staring at its prey and Daichi thinks it’s only fair because he’d been wrapped around his little finger ever since he waited for him to call back on that first day.

“Are you serious?”

“Don’t make me withdraw my offer, Daichi,” he giggles.

He would never.

It’s the best-case-scenario, he thinks. Who would’ve known that all it took for him to finally have someone to share the double bed in his dorm room would be a 3AM phone call from a drunk and heartbroken stranger who liked to talk about deep shit when everyone else was supposed to be asleep?

Luck seems to be on his side today, he thinks.

“Where should I take you, then?” he asks with a smirk.

* * *

Maybe his friends were right, to a certain extent, he thinks. Because he definitely needed to get laid, needed to feel someone wrapping their arms around his neck and needed to feel short and rapid breaths right under his earlobe, gasping and moaning out, and he definitely needed the release and the part that came after that, the part where he’d embrace someone and feel them curling up against his chest, letting him embrace them tightly while both of them drifted off to sleep.

It wasn’t all that smooth, Daichi thinks, but he wouldn’t change anything about the first time he had Koushi on his bed. His hair was messy and spread out on his pillows, his hands clutching the sheets tightly while he tried his best to keep his voice from coming out by sealing his lips shut, pressed against one another so hard they were white. He failed, though – and Daichi thinks he has never heard a sound that could ever compare to Koushi’s whimpers.

That Saturday, they went out to a nice restaurant close to Daichi’s campus and Koushi was the one who asked if he could spend the night. His cheeks were red and he had been fidgeting with the sleeves of his jumper and Daichi almost jumped him right there.

And when they woke up the next morning, Koushi brought him a cup of coffee in bed and let Daichi cuddle him until both of them drifted off to sleep once more, tightly wrapped against each other. Koushi smelled like sweet vanilla and Daichi thought he wouldn’t mind the sugary drinks and late night deep talks about everything if it meant he could fall asleep embracing him every night.

It felt _so right_ having him under him, touching him everywhere he could reach, kissing him on his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his lips, his neck, right beneath his ear where he knew the skin was the most sensitive, all the while he buried himself inside over and over again. _He’s going to be the death of me_ , Daichi remembered thinking. But he didn’t mind dying if it was because of him.

“You know,” Koushi had said right after they’d gotten to Daichi’s dorm one day. “I think I changed my mind about that whole happiness thing. Remember? When I told you no one could actually _be_ happy.”

Daichi didn’t remember it – he might’ve been half asleep. He was never awake enough for Sugawara Koushi, and even less now that he was the one who got to embrace him and feel him in the most intimate ways possible, knowing every single one of his weaknesses – like the way his knees would buckle from underneath him whenever Daichi nibbled at his earlobe, whenever he nuzzled his neck and called his name in the lowest tone he could muster. Like the way he melted under his touch whenever Daichi touched him _right at that spot_ and how he’d whimper and sprout nonsense whenever he got too close to the edge. Like the way he liked to be embraced tightly at night or the way he always sleep-talked or the way he’d jolt awake at exactly 2AM every night and whimper all alone until Daichi woke up and let him vent about something that had been on his mind all day.

“I think,” he went on, smiling softly at him. “That I might have found my tiny bit of happiness in this frenzied, crazy world.”

Daichi had smiled at him then, not really knowing how to answer.

And it’s only a few weeks later, when they’re tightly wrapped against each other, panting and trying to regain their breaths, when Koushi chuckles and shakes his head as if Daichi’s the most dense person in the world, that he begins to understand. He feels his cheeks burn when hazel eyes meet his and lets a smile tug his lips up, mimicking Koushi’s own.

And it’s only when their lips touch chastely that Daichi knows exactly what he means.

“I found it, too,” Daichi says.

“I know,” is all he says back before letting Daichi wrap him in his arms and pull him close once again.

**Author's Note:**

> (no i have no idea who his ex-boyfriend is so you can think of anyone tbh)


End file.
